Persuasão
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Ficaram calados por alguns segundos, e Tony percebeu que o deus nórdico era sim, um homem muito perigoso e manipulador.


**Nome:** Persuasão

**Ship: **

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao Alan Lee e à Marvel Studios. Se pertencessem a mim, eu estaria bebendo o drinque enquanto presenciava tudo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Fic escrita para a Adriana Swan, para o projeto "Adote um Plot" do fórum Papéis Avulsos. Dri, espero que goste, slash realmente não é meu forte. Também escrita para o I Challenge Relâmpago do Dia dos Namorados do fórum Papéis Avulsos.

**Nota da Autora II:** Coloquei SHIELD sem pontos para não ficar uma poluição visual.

**Nota da Autora III: **Feliz dia dos Namorados!

* * *

**Persuasão**

Tony já estava no seu terceiro drinque após Pepper ter saído do apartamento, arrastando consigo uma pequena mala provisória. Ele não acreditava muito no motivo de ela ter saído de casa no Dia dos Namorados. Tentava de todo modo procurar outra causa para aquilo, ou melhor, sua mente já cansada não queria acreditar na sua falta de sorte. Não era possível que depois de dois anos o maldito deus nórdico havia voltado.

Não o loiro de olhos azuis que vestia as cortinas da própria mãe, mas o seu irmão adotivo e revoltado com _todos_ os mundos existentes naquele _pequeno _universo. A SHIELD havia contatado Tony há aproximadamente uma hora, colocando-o em estado de vigília, dizendo da possibilidade do deus estar perambulando novamente pelo planeta Terra. Como o nórdico havia conseguido voltar, nem mesmo Thor sabia, mas estava trabalhando para descobrir o meio.

Com muita relutância, Tony havia mandado Pepper para a casa nas redondezas de Ibiza. Ele sabia que não seria bom tê-la por perto, caso acontecesse algo. Da última vez em que Tony esteve com Loki, ele tinha uma maldita bomba nuclear em mãos e havia atravessado um portal no céu. Aquilo já era motivo o suficiente para mandar Pepper para longe.

- A senhorita Pepper está em segurança.

A voz de Jarvis soou pelo apartamento de luxo e recém reconstruído. Tony o mandou descansar, desligando o computador no mesmo momento em que depositava o líquido âmbar no copo, preenchendo-o pela quarta vez. Dia dos Namorados sozinho. Até mesmo Steve havia arranjado alguém para tirar a virgindade dele naquele dia. Ou assim esperava.

Tony esboçou um sorriso travesso nos lábios, no mesmo momento que tomava um gole do uísque caro. Foi quando escutou o barulho do elevador estacando no seu andar. Virou-se, achando a situação estranha. Apenas Pepper tinha autorização para subir sem uma consulta e análise de identidade, mas Jarvis já havia informado da sua segurança. Como...

A pessoa que estava dentro do elevador fez os nervos dele estalarem, começando a esquentar o seu corpo, o lembrando que ele ainda podia sentir uma raiva assassina sim, de alguém.

Era alto, e estava impecavelmente vestido com uma calça social negra e uma blusa de mangas compridas da mesma cor. Os fios escuros do cabelo estavam para trás como ele sempre os usava, o maldito sorriso irônico era sustentado no rosto fino quando ele saiu do elevador, parando exatamente no meio da sala, do mesmo modo como havia parado quando a visitara da última vez. Os olhos azuis fitaram Tony por um momento.

- Espero que você seja educado e me ofereça novamente um drinque.

Stark não estava com paciência para jogos. Pepper estava longe no Dia dos Namorados e ele estava cansado do longo dia que havia tido, resolvendo problemas da Indústrias Stark. Acenou para Loki se sentar no sofá grande. Em uma mesa ao lado havia uma bandeja com mais um copo – que seria destinado a Pepper – e a garrafa.

Loki se sentou de uma forma aristocrática e depositou no copo o líquido âmbar, olhando para Tony enquanto bebia o primeiro gole.

- O que quer aqui? Tomar novamente a Terra? Se vingar do seu irmão? Infernizar a vida dos humanos?

Ele não o respondeu de imediato, apenas continuou fitando Tony por alguns segundos, parecendo analisar cada célula do corpo do homem e como elas reagiam à sua presença.

- Só estou a passeio.

Stark arqueou as sobrancelhas para o deus nórdico, tomando mais um gole de uísque e sentindo os músculos começarem a relaxar depois de tanta bebida.

- A passeio?

- Estou tentando conhecer um pouco mais os humanos.

Tony quase engasgou. O uísque desceu com dificuldade pela garganta dele, arranhando-a mais do que a esquentando, dando a ele uma sensação horrível de desconforto. Aquela bebida não era feita para aquilo. Loki conseguia estragar até mesmo um bom uísque.

A SHILED já sabia de sua localização? Estariam mandando agentes para pegá-lo novamente?

Tony não pensou muito nas respostas para as suas perguntas. Era óbvio que Fury ainda não sabia onde Loki estava, ou o nórdico não estaria sentado confortavelmente em um sofá e tomando bebida de humanos.

A curiosidade o abateu.

- E posso saber o que descobriu sobre nós?

Loki sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta. Ele sempre sorria quando humanos faziam perguntas a ele, e Tony podia apostar que todos se sentiam como idiotas quando ele fazia aquilo, assim como Tony estava se sentindo no momento.

- Nada de novo. Apenas estou fascinado com a tendência que vocês têm em seguir seus instintos e desejos mais do que a própria razão.

Aquilo não pegou Stark desprevenido. Para o homem, o significado da palavra 'humano' era exatamente aquele que Loki havia falado. O Homem-de-Ferro tomou mais um gole do uísque, que desceu um pouco melhor daquela vez. Loki se levantou do sofá escuro, ainda com o copo de vidro na mão, quase vazio.

- Os humanos são manipulados com mais facilidade dos que as outras espécies lá fora. Esse foi o meu erro quando tentei atingir esse planeta. Devia ter atacado vocês com a minha inteligência, e não com força bruta. Teria sido fácil.

Se Loki não calasse a boca, Tony tentaria esmurrá-lo até que ele o fizesse. Pensou em acordar Jarvis. Ele precisaria da armadura se aquela conversa tomasse o rumo que ele estava pensando que iria tomar.

- Vindo de alguém que manipula as mentes das pessoas, tal conclusão soa como burrice.

Loki virou-se para Tony novamente, caminhando lentamente até a bandeja e enchendo outra vez o copo. O Stark levou o copo até o nórdico para que ele o servisse também. Aquilo seria complicado sem um pouco de álcool no corpo. Pouco era ironia, Tony já estava na sua quinta dose. O homem respirou fundo, pensando em alguns pontos importantes daquela conversa.

- Você não pode me manipular.

Se Loki estava tentando algo na Terra, Tony felizmente não seria uma arma para que ele conseguisse o que estava planejando.

- Eu não preciso de meus poderes para manipular os humanos.

- E pretende conseguir manipular minha raça como?

- Persuasão.

Loki sorriu. Aquele sorriso maldito e cruel que ele sempre dava quando estava no controle de uma situação. Sempre quando Loki sorria daquele modo, algo muito ruim ou desastroso acontecia. E normalmente quem fazia acontecer, não era ele. Loki se aproximou novamente, reenchendo o copo e tomando mais um gole.

- Eu estou cansado, sem minha companheira, é Dia dos Namorados e até mesmo Steve tem um encontro. Vamos acabar logo com isso. O que você _realmente_ quer aqui?

- Testar meus estudos.

O deus se aproximou do homem e Tony tomou o restante da quinta dose dele. Loki encheu novamente o copo dele. O bilionário não objetou. No fundo, pensava que nada daquilo podia piorar, a não ser que Loki o jogasse da janela como havia feito há dois anos. Com Jarvis dormindo...

- E como conseguiu descer na Terra?

Tony perguntou, bebendo mais um gole da bebida e tentando distrair o outro homem. Loki sorriu e se aproximou um pouco dele, sentando ao lado do homem no sofá. Os olhos azuis do nórdico fitaram-no com uma mescla de malícia e diversão.

- Persuasão.

- Você não parece ter descido diretamente do seu planeta. Onde estão seus chifres?

- Em algum lugar.

Loki estava o irritando. Era isso o que o deus fazia. Irritava qualquer pessoa, testando-a até os seus limites. Infelizmente, Tony já estava ultrapassando os seus. Sua vista começou a ficar embaçada, as linhas do rosto fino do outro homem estavam embaralhadas e ele esforçou-se para não perder o foco ali. De repente, observando-o melhor, Tony percebeu que Loki estava muito próximo.

Os lábios do deus eram finos, ele estava sério, a respiração dele batia na pele do rosto do outro, já quente pelo tanto de bebida. Tony podia sentir até mesmo o cheiro dele, e não conseguia identificar os aromas ali, parecia gelo misturado a algo. Talvez uísque. Loki parecia um bom drinque a ser saboreado.

_O que estava acontecendo? O que ele estava pensando? _

De repente o desespero tomou conta do bilionário.

- O que você fez comigo?

- Nada.

- Não estou me sentindo... normal.

- Você mesmo disse que eu não posso controlar sua mente. Culpe sua bebida.

Os olhos azuis de Loki foram em direção ao copo que Tony estava nas mãos e o deus derramou o restante do líquido do copo dele na boca, engolindo tudo de uma vez.

- Você não me parece... tonto.

- A bebida humana não me faz efeito.

_Merda. _

- Suma daqui, Loki. Vou ligar para a SHIELD se não me deixar em paz.

- Você está com medo?

- Não tenho motivos para sentir medo nesse momento.

Jarvis estava dormindo. As armaduras estavam longe dele e trancadas em algum lugar. Havia um deus nórdico psicopata o olhando de uma maneira estranha e perigosamente perto. E ele era tão... magnético.

- Acho que tem medo do que seu _corpo_ está sentindo.

O dedo longo de Loki deslizou por todo o tronco do outro, percorrendo com o polegar o círculo azul brilhante que era visível até mesmo debaixo da malha da blusa escura. Infelizmente, no momento mais inoportuno e para a vergonha pessoal de Tony, ele sentiu o próprio membro enrijecer. Aquilo não passou despercebido aos olhos astutos do nórdico. Loki olhou para o volume anormal na calça dele e arqueou as sobrancelhas, dando um sorriso contido. Tony o odiou ainda mais naquele momento.

- Acho que você tem um _enorme_ motivo para ficar com medo.

- Por quê?

- Porque agora você não vai conseguir se controlar. Mas não se preocupe. Você é apenas um humano.

O dedo de Loki tocou o peito de Tony novamente e o homem sentiu a sua blusa de malha se desintegrar no local onde o nórdico havia tocado, o tecido corroendo à medida que a magia se espalhava, sumindo com a blusa em menos de cinco segundos. Era realmente mágica. Mágica que Tony tinha certeza que Loki possuía.

- Mas que merd...

Antes que Stark pudesse terminar a frase, o homem o beijou. Loki, o deus nórdico homicida, o beijou. Os lábios frios e finos eram determinados em cima dos lábios molhados pelo uísque do outro. Tony sentiu-o abrir os lábios, e antes que pudesse controlar o corpo dele, abriu espaço para a língua do nórdico deslizar para dentro de sua boca. O membro de Tony enrijeceu mais fortemente ao contato mais intenso do outro.

As mãos longas de Loki desceram pelos ombros do homem, os lábios movendo-se com os dele, as línguas dançando de uma forma ritmada e muito masculina. Loki era masculino demais em seus toques, e cada toque deixava Tony excitado.

_Isso fazia dele o que?_

Tony não teve tempo para pensar, as mãos frias do deus o empurraram para o sofá, o obrigando a se deitar. Ele se deixou ser conduzido, nunca abandonando a boca de Loki. Sentiu as mãos do homem agora em sua cintura, e o tecido de sua calça se desintegrou da mesma forma e velocidade que o tecido da blusa, a peça desaparecendo completamente também. A pele de Tony se arrepiou, e ele não soube dizer se era pela expectativa do que podia acontecer dali para frente ou se fora pelo toque gelado da pele das mãos de Loki.

Tony levou as mãos aos ombros largos dele, sentindo a pele fria por debaixo da blusa social escura e de tecido caro. O homem não esperou o bilionário despi-lo, levantou-se um pouco, ficando de joelhos. Suas mãos trabalharam com experiência nos botões de sua blusa.

Ele não era forte igual Steve ou Thor. Era um homem torneado, mas magro. Porém, cada músculo ali estava no lugar certo, e juntos formavam um conjunto bonito e desejável. Ele possuía as linhas dos quadris bem fundas, que se juntavam em um local onde o outro ainda não podia ver. Tony se sentou, nu. Estava se sentindo quente, e queria sentir o homem de alguma forma.

- Acabe logo com essa merda.

O sorriso irônico de Loki apareceu novamente no seu rosto fino, os cabelos meio longos já um pouco bagunçados. Sua mão tocou um pedaço do tecido de sua própria calça, e ela começou a se dissolver da mesma forma que a calça de Tony havia dissolvido minutos atrás. Stark sentiu sua boca salivar e sua cabeça girar no mesmo momento. Mas no fundo não sabia se estava sob o efeito de muita bebida, ou se estava sob o efeito da mente poderosa de Loki. Na verdade, não se importava muito com aquele fato.

A mão de Loki espalmou novamente o peito de Tony, e com um movimento brusco e masculino demais, ele empurrou o homem para que esse ficasse deitado no sofá. O deus nórdico se encaixou no corpo do outro, fazendo-o abrir as pernas automaticamente. Tony não sabia o que Loki havia visto realmente nos olhos dele, mas rezava mentalmente que não tivesse sido súplica, pois já não bastava a situação e posição em que estava, implorar para que o nórdico continuasse com aquilo seria humilhação.

Loki revirou os olhos.

- Humanos...

Com apenas um movimento no quadril, ele o penetrou. Tony fechou os olhos com a dor que experimentou. Na verdade nunca havia sido tocado exatamente naquele lugar, mas sentir o outro dentro dele ali, proporcionou a ele um prazer absurdo. Loki começou a movimentar os quadris de forma experiente demais, distanciando-se e afastando-se dele cada vez mais intensamente.

Tony sentiu a mão fria do nórdico envolver o seu membro rijo com um pouco de força, fazendo os movimentos certos como se possuísse um manual para aquilo, desempenhando o papel de proporcionar prazer divinamente e fazendo o bilionário ficar em um estado de lascívia.

Loki não pedia nada a Tony, apenas o movimentava como se o homem fosse um boneco. Uma armadura oca, sem opinião e vontade própria. Stark quase riu com aquela ironia, mas percebeu que o nórdico o havia abandonado. Já abria a boca para xingá-lo ou fazer alguma piada sarcástica quando o outro enfiou a mão forte por debaixo dele, virando-o de bruços com facilidade, provando que a força de um deus era útil em certos momentos.

Tony sentiu-o puxar os seus cabelos quando o penetrou novamente sem dar um espaço de tempo para que o homem respirasse e pensasse em como ele conseguia fazer aquilo. Apenas trancou o maxilar, tentando esquecer-se de que era Loki a proporcionar tanto prazer a ele, e não Pepper ou uma mulher linda e desejável...

A mão do nórdico envolveu novamente o membro dele e recomeçou os movimentos anteriores, no mesmo momento em que ele aumentava a violência dos quadris. A respiração acelerada de Loki batia na nuca de Tony quando ele se deitou por cima do homem, fazendo-o sentir o peito forte, antes de dar sua última estocada e derramar-se dentro do homem, no mesmo momento em que sentia o sêmen de Tony lhe cobrir a mão.

Tony sentiu-o rir quando a mão dele o deixou, e quase se virou para questioná-lo do por que daquilo, mas sentiu seu corpo amolecer devido ao clímax e à bebida em demasia. Deitou-se de bruços, escutando-o vagamente sair do sofá. Um barulho de vidro chamou a atenção dele e ele abriu os olhos, vendo Loki já vestido e com um copo na mão.

- Qual a graça de beber algo que não faz efeito no seu corpo?

Perguntou, visivelmente intrigado. Sentou-se no sofá e observou-o melhor. Não estava nem ao menos corado, fatigado ou com os cabelos em desordem. Tony achou que havia sonhado. E que estava nu apenas por um equívoco, enquanto o nórdico permanecia tranquilo.

- Há outras coisas que fazem efeito no meu corpo.

Os olhos azuis de Loki o fitaram com atenção e o outro desviou o contato, olhando para o copo do homem.

- Por que fez isso?

- Para provar minha teoria.

- Teoria?

- De que humanos podem ser facilmente manipulados.

Tony se levantou e caminhou na direção de Loki, nu.

- Você manipulou minha mente?

Loki revirou os olhos, girando o copo e fazendo o líquido âmbar mexer, para depois jogá-lo na boca.

- Sabe que não posso fazer isso.

- E como fez isso tudo?

- Persuasão.

Ele sorriu para Tony, depositando o copo em um móvel e voltando a se sentar no sofá. Era alto, mesmo sentado, não precisava inclinar muito a cabeça para fitar o outro homem. Porém, para Tony, aquilo ainda estava mal explicado, ele vasculhava a mente insistentemente, procurando de todo modo alguma explicação para a sua entrega.

- Como pode persuadir alguém sem palavras?

- Por toques.

Tony odiou-o _ainda_ mais depois daquela resposta. Ficaram calados por alguns segundos, o bilionário pensando em como o nórdico era realmente alguém perigoso e manipulador. Até Loki o fitar com intensidade.

- Posso dizer que, depois de um pouco de persuasão, você ainda ficará de joelhos por mim. Igual eu desejava há dois anos. Bom... não exatamente igual.

O sorriso foi mais maldoso daquela vez e Tony procurou por toda parte suas roupas, para depois lembrar-se de que elas tinham sido desintegradas, e não retiradas do corpo dele como alguém normal faria.

- Loki, devolva minhas roupas.

O deus arqueou a sobrancelha e movimentou as mãos. As roupas apareceram incrivelmente dobradas em sua mão direita. Tony caminhou em direção ao homem, inclinando-se no sofá para pegá-las, mas antes que pudesse tocar o pano, elas haviam sumido.

- Loki. Devolva. Minhas. Roupas.

Loki olhou maliciosamente e se aproximou um pouco de Tony, sua boca quase tocando novamente a dele.

- Persuada-me.


End file.
